Kamen Rider Aero : Sekai Tatakai
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: It's been five years, now a new man has been found to have the ability to travel through worlds. That one boy becoming Kamen Rider Aero, now able to travel through worlds with the Sekai Driver. The one task given to him will KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF!
1. World I

**DHE : Minna, it's time for a good expectation.. We haven't done ANYTHING at all lately and I thought we should do something new.**

 **KHD : Alright, everyone.. The First OC, will obviously come first, so get ready for some Extermination.**

 **UCM : NO SPOILERS! Enjoy.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Kabuto is of course not owned by me, so please, give Toei some love.

 **'Chatter'**

 **FULL POWER! : ORNIC!**

" **HENSHIN!** "

 **ADVANCE! : ORNIC BODY!**

* * *

I woke up from a terrible and rough slumber, soon realizing I wasn't with a normal nurse, SHE WAS HOT. I shook my head, but I wasn't dreaming, I stood up and noticed that on my waist was the belt.

* * *

 _A teen with greyish blue hair, violet-red shirt, appearance to his shoes and a black pants emblemed with a Smart Brain signal walked to the door, opening it to see a box. "Yosh.. Arigatou, Makoto." He picked up the box and closed the door behind him, soon pulling out a red striped black belt, in the middle it had four buttons on the side, the other with a lever and the middle a screen. "I wonder what this is.."_

* * *

"Boku wa Ojaa-chan ni teru : Ore wa tendou michoiki.. Subete no tsukasa darou.. Tendou.. Souji.." I pointed to the air, as well as performed the pose of Tendou Souji himself. "That's your name?" She asked, "No.. It's Akira.. Kendate Akira, nice to meet you." I introduced myself, "But the man is my hero.." I said, "So you are.." I continued, "Mikado.." she only spoke her last name, "Ok, Mikado-chan, but where is this exactly?" I said my next question, she then was shocked, "You're in school, duh." Mikado said. I then noticed the belt was glowing, sparking like in the show, "Eh?" I looked to it, but had NO idea what to do about it. I then thought about it, smirking brightly, and grabbing the belt, "So it's awakened." I said just like Tendou in E1. "That must mean.. It's arrived!" I ran out of the room and Mikado just sighed, "A strange guy." was the only way she responded.

* * *

When I stopped, I saw a bike next to my foot, causing me to think about it for a seck, then smirked and began to ride it. Looking at every billboard, coming with the prediction that in fact I have travelled to another Tokyo. "Interesting.." I smirked brightly, then stopped in front of a blue eye and brownish blonde haired boy, who had carried much groceries. "Need any help?" I asked as I got off the bike, "S-Sure, thanks." he nervously said, I sighed as I began to pick up the bags he dropped.

* * *

"So you said it was Rito, neh?" I was walking home, the Bike that was black, also with a grey pair of machine guns on the side, with a Red Stripe and a sharp G on the front, parked next to Rito's parents' car. "Well, this is the place.." Rito said, I placed down the groceries and then saw a girl walk down the steps with a purple skirt and a white, rainbow pictured shirt and look to Rito. "Who's this?" She asked, I then pointed to the sky, "Asking me who I am is like asking _What is the Sun_?" I said as I smirked, "Eh?" she laughed, but I just grabbed into the groceries, I watched Tendou and Yagurama make it for two years, I know how to make me some Tofu. "Yosh.. Devour this." I asked as I put it on the table, three pink haired girls were on the stairs, "Nana, who's that?" the third, with a puff of hair asked, "I don't know, Momo.." Nana shot back, "Lala, you should ask Rito-san." Momo said, the tallest and the one with the longest hair, Lala, walked to Rito and asked, "Who's this?" Rito stopped eating for a sec, "Oh, this is Akira-san.. He can really make Tofu!" he went back to eating, Lala smiled to see Rito happy. I then turned to the door as I noticed a smiling girl, who soon walked off, "Mutant!" I soon went to follow it, forgetting my goodbye.

* * *

Soon, I stopped, noticing the girl became a silver Beetle form, I pulled out the belt and placed it on my waist. "H-How do I use this thing?" I asked as I looked to it, a custom belt my friend worked all of last week on. So the belt then turned on, " **Oi!** " it said, which caused me a bit of shock, then I remembered Drive. "So.. How do I work it?" I asked it, Rito then stopped and looked to the Orphenoch, which jumped up and it's horn bent down, grabbing onto his shirt and throwing him into a wall. " **Press the Red.** " I followed the belt's command and pressed the Red, " **FULL POWER : ORNIC!** * I then grabbed the lever and shoved it in, causing the screen to shift to the symbol of a Police Badge, " **ADVANCE : ORNIC!** " I began to transform into a red striped black armor over a silver body suit, could remind you of Psyga, except without the jetpack, that on the head had a swordfish related helmet with a pair of Violet-Red eyes, and my gloves with black armor with red stripes, I charged forward and punched at the Mutant.

 **(Insert the Song : Unperfected World)**

I then jumped and punched into the creature, Rito looking up and widening his eyes, soon Lala saw what I was doing, but couldn't recognize me under the suit. I punched the beast and laughed, "This feels awesome!" I jumped into the air and punched into the chest of the monster, " **Activate our Hissatsu.** " the belt said, I then pressed the button against, pulling back the lever this time, * **EVOLUTION : ORNIC!** * I jumped into the air and kicked into the beast, backing up as it sparked, " **Rider.. Punch!** " I spun the dial on the wristband I had, then punched into the beast and caused an explosion, soon watching as an X flew into the air and exploded. I watched the belt as it began to speak, " **Watashi no Chikara..Tsuyoi desu.** " I then smirked as I dehenshined, "Exactly, we are the strongest among all.. All these enemies should be bowing down immediately." I bragged, even though it wasn't true, maybe not the strongest, but I was strong. Lala widened her eyes when she found the identity of the Rider who had saved Rito. "Who are you?" Rito asked, "Kamen Rider.. Aero.." I said as I walked off confidently, ready for the next opponent. " **Next World!** " The belt glew as I disappeared, Rito standing up and looking around, no trace.

"That guy.." Lala was concerned about that person, something might've happened to Rito during the fight, the monster did do something to him, but what?

* * *

"A new Rider has risen.. What shall we do?" A voice asked, "We wait for the right moment.." another responded, then a man in a tie and suit walked to the rest, "Aero first.. Meaning next is.." he said, " _Me_." walked up a smirking gentleman with a Philip hairstyle said, he pulled out a phone and pressed the button code 2-5-2, then E-N-T-E-R, * **Standing By!** * the phone said in a dark voice, " **Henshin.** " he placed the phone into the buckle as orange lines came onto his body, * **COMPLETE!** * he had become Kamen Rider Kratos. Kratos then walked up and punched the buisness man in the stomach, knocking him out and taking the tiny blue box from his pocket, " _Treasure complete_." Kratos dehenshined and the three men above clapped, "Next target is.." a Decade symbol migrated into a blade tipped version.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Aero!**

"Sonic.. The What?" Akira asked, "Sonic the Hedgehog!" a blue hedgehog introduced himself, " **Chaos : Control!** " Aero was against a red hair striped black hedgehog. Kratos was standing in front of a silver haired hedgehog who used his powers to hold him still. "It may be true he can't take a pause.. But his laps are to protect the world!" Sonic spindashed into some machines, as Aero fought against a metallic version of Sonic. " **EVOLUTION : ORNIC!** " Aero kicked into it and caused an explosion, "Gomen, demo.. Ore ga tatsu.." Aero and Kratos were battling, while Aero had a saber to battle with.

 **Tendou michoiki, tsubete no tsukasa darou!**


	2. World II

**DHE : Everybody! It's time for Aero's World II.**

 **KHD : OH.. MY.. GOD!**

 **UCM : Where's LME?**

 **DHE : He's absent today.**

 **Sekai Nigou : The Blue Blur**

* * *

I was sitting at a table one day, eating my food and having a perfect time, "This is some nice lunch." I said, " **I'd agree, if I had a mouth.** " the belt said. I stood up and walked off, "I wonder what world this is.." I said to myself, then a blue blur swung by and I was knocked into the wall. Causing me to soon drop my drink as I hit my face, "Itai.." I stood and henshined so that I could see who's in the light. I soon followed it as behind me was watching the teen known as Kamen Rider Kratos, Kidou Keisuke, "So.. He's here." Keisuke then laughed loudly.

* * *

 **(Instrumental) - Akira henshins and fights against a metal hedgehog. A blue hedgehog, Sonic, fighting off enemies.**

 **This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not lookin' back!  
Sonic speeds around and spindashes off of enemies, enjoying the fresh air and running more.**

 **'Cause I know I can go..  
A red striped blackish grey furred hedgehog, Shadow, blasts the ground and causes Aero to be flung back from explosions.**

 **Where no one's ever gone, and I'm not lookin' back!  
Then Sonic was laying on a beach chair, drinking a cup of soda, while a yellow furred fox, Tails, worked on a machine.**

 **But how will I know when I get there?  
Aero punches at Kratos, causing him to be shot back. The blue turns gold on Sonic while his hair tips rise up.**

 **And how will I know when to leave?  
A silver hedgehog, Silver, held a boulder with some sort of energy and threw it into a robot.**

 **We've all got to start from somewhere,  
Sonic then ran through a track, battling against the Shadow, which they both caused explosions all around.**

 **It's right there for me!  
All three hedgehogs turns gold, while Aero pulls out a sword and assists them when his bike combines with him to form a jetpacked, laser cannon gloved, NV Visor, and some shoulder machine gun supports.**

 **The possibilites are never endin'!  
Kratos jumps into the air and kicks into the screen, his boot marking staying on the screen.**

 **I SEE IT, I SEE IT!  
All of the five fly into the air and kick toward a large beast, Ultimate Gaia.**

 **NOW IT'S ALL WITHIN MY REACH!  
Then Super Shadow blasted at Ultimate Gaia with some Chaos Spears, causing an explosion.**

 **Endless Possibilities!  
Super Silver rises up all the rocks around and fires them at Ultimate Gaia, while Kratos activates Exceed Charge.**

 **I SEE IT, I SEE IT NOW!  
Ultimate Gaia fires a blast from the sky, shooting it down, while a fat but smart egghead, Eggman, powers up his Metal Madness bot and it flies toward Ultimate Gaia, holding him still.**

 **IT'S ALWAYS BEEN INSIDE OF ME!  
Super Sonic rises up as he absorbs the power from Super Shadow and Super Silver, becoming Hyper Sonic while Aero activates EVOLUTION attack.**

 **(And now I feel so free!)  
Kratos and Aero were later battling each other, Shadow and Sonic doing the same.**

 **ENDLESS POSSIBILITY!  
Sonic landed from a dash and smiled toward the screen.**

 **(Instrumental Clear)  
Sonic was then surrounded by his friends, the Aero Symbol appearing before them.**

* * *

I then stopped to see the blur striking back giant robot enemies, one fired a energy beam straight toward me, which it shot me back, " **Oi! Henshin, now!** " the belt ordered, "Quit bossing me around!" I stood up and pressed the Red button. " **Henshin!** " I smirked as I shoved in the lever,

 **[ ADVANCE : ORNIC BODY ]**

I became Aero Ornic, then charged toward the bots and punched at them. " **Oi, this is dangerous! We should get out of here!** " The belt said as all the bots combined to form one with bladed armor pieces, "Hmph.. NO WAY!" I charged in even though given a harsh warning, "HERE WE GO!" the blue blur charged toward the bot, but was smacked back into a wall, caused to fall to the ground. I stood, recognizing the voice, "So I'm in His World." I charged toward the beast and punched the robot, then the blue blur cut out to reveal a blue hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic homing attacked the robot, locking onto him and causing it to fly back. I smirked and charged forward, pressing the button on the wristband three times,

 **[ G-G-GO ]**

I charged forward, punching at the beast with one fist, causing it to glow brightly. "So.. You thought you could take me down?" I asked the bot, "Hey, pay attention!" Sonic jumped up and spindashed into the bot, sparking it up as I finished the job with a final strike. "Who are you, anyway? You're the first human to keep up." Sonic asked, "Ore tachi wa.. Kamen Rider Aero." I said as I dehensined, "Remember it." I smirked as I walked off.

* * *

Sonic was at his friend, Tails' house, sitting down and thinking about what I told him, "So.. There's a new guy in town.." Sonic said, "You better not be thinking of another race." a pink hedgehog, Amy, said. "Of course I am.." Sonic stood up, "But.. I'm not givin' up to a Hedgehog." I appeared behind them, "So you accept?" Sonic asked, "Of course I do." I smirked. I pulled out the Sekai Driver, as Sonic prepared for a fight, "HEY! HEY! NOT IN HERE!" Tails stood up, "Uh.. Gomen.." I said as I looked to Sonic. I wasn't in the mood for failure, I accepted a challenge, and I'm gonna go through it.

* * *

A red striped blackish grey furred hedgehog stood at the city roof at the night. A blackish grey striped yellow furred, with his arms furless was lying down next to him, "Yo, when we gonna fight Sonic again?" he asked the other, Shadow the Hedgehog, "Patience.. The time will come.." Shadow replied, "Hey, Zenith, where's the food?!" he noticed now named Zenith didn't have their bags of food, "Uh oh.." Zenith started running, "YOU BASTARD!" Shadow then realized Zenith had ate it all.

On the other roof, was watching Silver the Hedgehog, "I can't believe that anger guy is my father." Silver sighed. He then jumped and floated through the city.

* * *

I was sitting at a table, eating a large double cheeseburger, with some barbeque sauce in between. But as I took each bite, a strange sound came from the left, I stood up and walked toward it, soon seeing Keisuke, "Who the hell are you?" I questioned, "I'll be the one asking questions, _buddy_." he said the last word in pure english, I then charged toward him while transforming. It was now Aero against Kratos, "Another Rider system? Orphenoch!" I knew Faiz's logic very well, the only ones who can use Smart Brain gear are Orphenoch. I punched at Kratos and knocked him into the wall, "Yosh!" I shoved in the lever on the wristband,

 **[ POWER MAXIMIZE! ]**

I jumped up and punched Kratos, causing his armor to begin sparking while the phone on his waist began glowing as if it was sending off an alarm,

 **[ ERROR ]**

the Kratos gear fell off of Keisuke as he began to dehenshin. I dehenshined as I walked off, Keisuke punching the ground, "Damn it!" he said, "Damn you!" he didn't expect that one, I watched Kabuto for years, take any opening possible. But this one, I didn't expect at all, a robotic version of Sonic came and punched me in the face, " **Missile Force : Aim 20!** " Metal Sonic said as he grabbed me and the rest of the bots fired missiles toward Keisuke, causing intense pressure. I punched Metal Sonic back and backed up to the wall, picking up the Sekai Driver and whipping it around my waist, " **Henshin!** " I was fighting against Metal Sonic, until he punched me into the wall and I fell to the ground, my body feeling so heavy it was over 100 times Earth's gravity's force.

Sonic came, as well as Shadow and Tails, "Why'd you come here, Shadow?" Sonic smirked, "Don't thinK I'm here to help you, I've just come for the fun." Shadow charged forward and jumped into the air, " **Chaos : Spear!** " he flung energy blasts everywhere. Zenith came and smirked, "Finally.. Something fun!' he charged in and punched at both Sonic and Metal Sonic, "Ugh!" Sonic crashed into the wall, while Metal Sonic spindashed toward Zenith, he jumped up and spindashed with a large aura. I hit the wall with my back, I soon got up and noticed Kratos charging toward me, "Ha!" he punched me in the face, soon I fell onto the ground,

 **[ EXCEED CHARGE ]**

Kratos charged toward me and punched me in the stomach for the final attack, knocking me into the air and I hit my face on the side of the wall, dehenshining as I landed on the ground, " **Now this is a good match, two riders, in an area full of battle, hajime!** " the belt said, "Here we go!" I charged forward and henshined again, I just didn't want to give up. But the fight was decided once we both kicked into eachother's faces, causing large explosions and Metal Sonic to command his forces to fall back. Tails helped me up as Sonic looked to Keisuke, "This guy must be strong, right?" Sonic said, "Yeah.. Very.." I said before I passed out from the strikes.

* * *

"Is he alive?" A voice asked, "I don't know, Ames.." another spoke, "OH MY GOD!" another rough voice said, "Knux, calm down!" the voice that said 'Ames' responded. I then woke up to see Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles, but Tails was reading the life readings. "Where am I?" I said as I got up, giving Amy a bad feeling, "You can't leave that bed, it's not good for your health." Amy said, "Tch!" I walked to the door, "I don't care if it's for my health or not! I have to fight!" I said, "Sonic! You gotta stop him!" Tails said, Knuckles and Sonic ran out after me.

I was right outside when Sonic and Knuckles found me, "Move it!" I pulled out the Sekai Driver, " **Hey! I think you should listen to them!** " the belt said to me, "Hell no!" I whipped it around my waist and henshined as I charged toward them. Soon I stopped when Amy got in the way, "I'm going." I left, jumping up onto the rooftops and going to find where the enemy was.

* * *

Soon I met up with Shadow, "So.. You can travel through worlds.. Well you just travelled to a world of hurt!" Shadow said, "Hmph.. I've already done that!" I smirked as I pressed the Red Button on the Sekai Driver,

 **[ FULL POWER : ORNIC ]**

I soon pushed the lever into the belt, a Spiky O symbol appearing,

 **[ ADVANCE : ORNIC BODY ]**

I became Aero and clashed fists with Shadow, but I knew I had no time to fight against a Hedgehog, so I jumped up,

 **[ COPY FIGHT ]**

A copy of me fought against Shadow as I turned invisible and ran to where Metal Sonic was, a giant machine flowing life energy of the trees and plants into him, "You bastard!" I glared at Eggman, but all he did was laugh, "WAHAHAHA!" his eyes glew bright red and dust flew from his body, forming a creature that I've never seen before, it was golden and silver, holding a blue hilted black sword, he slashed at me and I rolled along the ground.

 **[ POWER MAXIMIZE ]**

I tried to punch at it, but it slashed my hand, "OW!" I held my hand to guard the pain, being slashed back by the creature. I grabbed it by arm and knee kicked it in the head, but it was minor damage, I backflipped and tried to think of something, until a sword flew out of the buckle and slashed the creature back,

 **[ ORNIC VERSION : KATAKAME ]**

I looked at the sword, it looked like it could do intense damage, "This is sweet!" I slashed at the creature, knocking it back, "Don't think you're all strong!" I jumped up and stabbed it in the chestplate, cracking it a bit. " _..Die.._ " the creature grabbed me, but I stabbed it and it stepped back a few steps, "Now this is what I call power!" I jumped up and slashed at the creature, " **Now.. Press the Trigger on the Katakame!** " the belt stepped out, I nodded and pressed the button,

 **[ EVOLUTION : KATAKAME ORNIC ]**

I charged toward the creature and slashed the creature in half, it turning back into dust, the dust burning into mist and the mist disappearing, soon I disappeared and left a little thing behind, a Chili Dog.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Aero**

"This is what?" Akira questioned, "Sword Art Online!" a girl said, "Sword what?" Akira said, "SWORD ART ONLINE!" the girl shouted, "Ore wa Kamen Rider.. So I'll fight however I have to!" a voiceover as I kicked straight into a dragon, exploding it.

 **[ ADVANCE : ORUBA BODY ]**

An orange version of Aero stood forth, he had a long cape under the belt to have detail and duel swords, he slashed straight through millions of enemies,

 **[ EVOLUTION : KATAKAME ORUBA ]**

Aero slashed the screen in half,

" **Hope to see you there!** " Akira waved at the screen, the Sekai Driver with a smily face hopping around.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider and All Worlds Featured do not belong to me.. Although OCs do, so please support the official releases!**


	3. World III

**Kamen Rider Aero!**

* * *

 **[ {** Instrumental **} ]  
The stars shine bright, flashing into a hand, the hand became real clutched into a fist, it was revealed to be Akira looking up, holding a star shaped charm.  
**

 **[** Dokoka chatto nanka zutto kanjiteru.. **] - [** All this while I have been feelin' somethin'.. **]  
Aero as Ornic punched the screen, he disappeared and Oruba appeared, slashing the screen & turning it to a bright orange background as shadows appeared, characters from each world appearing in them.**

 **[** Ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru PUZZLE.. **] - [** Just a few more pieces and the Puzzle's cracked! **]  
Kratos was fighting against Kamen Rider Knight, being slashed at from all directions as he rolled along the ground, being blasted in the face by Drake and knocked off the rooftop.**

 **[** Kokoro teki karada teki sukima wo umeru.. **] - [** Using your heart, using your body, fill those unclosing gaps.. **]  
Aero clashed fists with Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form, soon rolling along the ground in a fight with Gun Form. Aero turned to a green form and shot at Den-O, Aero jumped and turned the gun, it becoming a boomerang and he threw the blade at Den-O, knocking him down.**

 **[** Shigekiteki Effect! **] - [** It'll make a new Effect! **]  
Aero jumped into the air, his kick clashing with Decade's, an explosion being made and the two riders dehenshined fell, still wearing their belts. **

**[** _SOMETHING LET ME CHANGE!_ **]  
Aero and Kratos passed each other, soon it changed to Akira & Keisuke punching each other in the face. DiEnd jumped up and fought against Beast, Wizard slashing the screen.**

 **[** Kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no POWER! **] - [** The power of the wind that blows into this city.. **]  
Aero noticed that every world he goes to, he appears in the same city, Keisuke smirking on the rooftop above him, he soon walked off.**

 **[** Jibun no naka torikomi! **] - [** Drawing it straight from the sky into myself! **]  
Aero took wind from the sky as the green form, jumping up & kicking into the screen, soon the screen broke into the next scene.**

 **[** Udokidasu chikara e toransu shite.. **] - [** Transforming into something of strength itself.. **]  
Akira looked at the charm & remembered his family's death, a car accident when they accidently were hit by a lightning bolt, he still wonders how he survived that.**

 **[** Unmei wo kaete yukou! **] - [** Let's go change our destinies! **]  
Akira glew bright red, orange, green, & white as energy went to the sky, transforming him to Aero & he kicked straight into the ground and the ground shook.**

 **[** _Cyclone Effect, Don't Stop It!_ **]  
Aero was fighting against a a masked version of the Ganma Soldier, white cloaked and masked, his eyes glowing bright red, Ornic Version of the Katakame flew out & slashed the ghost creature in front of him back, the sword being caught while the Red Rider charged forward.**

 **[** Kitto tsuyoku nareru YEAH.. **] - [** You can surely become stronger than before, YEAH.. **]  
Oruba Aero split the Katakame in half, it becoming duel sabers & he slashed two of the Gold & Silver creating.**

 **[** _CYCLONE EFFECT, DON'T STOP IT!_ **]  
The green formed Aero held the new Katakame and fired straight into Kratos' blast, it causing an explosion and knocking the two riders back.**

 **[** Tsugi no suteeji e! **] - [** On to the next stage! **]  
Aero dehenshined to age 14 Akira, who was bloody and looked to the wreckage of the car, his mother dead on top of him, he widened his eyes & checked his father, he was alive, but not very well, he called the hospital.**

 **[** _Find Someone That You Want..!_ **]  
Aero flipped the gun and turned it to a boomerang sword, he threw it and it slashed at all enemies around, Zkulu Aero jumped up, using the Boomerang Katakame as a jump pad, he kicked into a large dragonized one of the creature and exploded it.  
**

 **[** Futari De! **] - [** For the Both of Us! **]  
Akira laughed with the Sekai Driver, smiling brightly, he looked to the stars, then changed into Aero while running toward an army of creatures.**

 **[ {** Instrumental Clear **} ]  
Aero dehenshined and looked up to the stars, just like at the beginning, a new world found.**

* * *

 **Ore wa.. Kendate Akira.  
** Scenes from Episode 1 played, like when Akira awoke in the nurse's office in Episode 1.

 **I'm a survivor of a terrible accident in 2014, a family trip, the car was hit by a large bolt of lightning. My mother died, although luckily, my sister & father are still alive. Though, Dad's in the hospital and my sister practically lives there now. That day was the worst thing to ever happen to me.  
**14 year old Akira looked to see his car broken and destroyed, his mother dead on top of him, drueling out blood, he got her off and checked his dad, he was alive, and his sister was crying. **  
**

 **Although a year later, I gained a belt from a friend, it transported me to a new world, a strange world, actually.. Many. I became Kamen Rider Aero to protect the people of the worlds.. So that no one can experience what I have!  
** Aero charged and slashed at creatures like the ones from Episode 2, millions of them. **  
**

* * *

 **World III : The Dashing Blades of Swords!**

* * *

I walked around the town, it seemed classical, a bit traditional of a medieval city. "What world is this?!" I questioned, " **Wish I could tell you.** " the Sekai Driver said with a confused face. I then saw a sword shop, "Duel Swords would work." I said, " **One** **of your** **forms** **have** **duel** **swords..** " the belt said, "Hontou wa?! (Really?!)" I was excited to unlock that form, duel swords, I wondered what it would look like.

* * *

I opened the door & looked around, "Wow.. A real swordshop." I smiled as I walked up to the counter & poked the bell. "Oi! Can I buy something?!" I asked, "Hai hai, Coming!" a voice said, coming in was a girl with pink hair, red clothing, also some silver armor. "Welcome to Lizbeth's Blacksmith Shop! What kind of sword would you like to buy?" She asked, "I'd like.. This one!" I picked up a red hilted sword with a golden blade, I spun the sword & put it down, "How much?" I asked, "28." she said, I put my hand down to my pocket, noticing a menu appear in front of me, I pressed the money bag button & pressed the blue, the sword glew and it said my name,

 **Owner : Kendate Akira  
Damage : 908 per slash  
Specialties : Healing each 20 minutes**

I picked up the sword & walked out, "Have a nice trip!" Lizbeth said, I put two fingers above my forhead, leaving the store & closing the door behind me.

* * *

 _Lizbeth went to the basement of the store and saw two, "Lizbeth.. We have trouble." the boy said, "What is it?" Lizbeth asked, "Some kind of Kaijin." the girl replied, "They're attacking people in the forest!" the boy said, "Aren't they supposed to do that, Kirito?" Lizbeth asked, "Well.. Monsters that are actually put into the game.." Kirito said, "Oh my god.." Lizbeth & Kirito were about to run out, "Asuna?" Kirito peeked his head in through the door, "N-Nothing.." Asuna followed them out._

* * *

I was walking through town until I saw one of the creatures that came before, it was attacking the people, I charged and kicked it back, throwing another off a person & helping him out, then I whipped the Sekai Driver belt around my waist and pressed the red button,

 **[ full power : ORNIC ]**

"I don't know what you guys want.. But I'm not going to let you get away with it!" I let my hand out like Kenzaki does during his henshin stance, except I clutched my fist like Spectre does, " **Henshin!** " I said as I grabbed the lever on the side and shoved it in,

 **[ advance : ORNIC BODY ]**

I turned into Aero and tackled the creature, rolling along the ground and pulling out the sword I got from Lizbeth, "This should be fun!" I slashed at the creature and it already broke, "Eh?!" I noticed the bike from earlier hit into the creature, it launched out the Katakame and I caught it, slashing the creature back, I soon got onto the motorcycle and rode toward the creature, pressing the trigger,

 **[ evolution : KATAKAME ORNIC ]**

I rode straight toward them & slashed straight through it's body, causing a large explosion. I got off the bike & took the belt off, the armor fading off, I heald the hilt of the new sword, the last piece of the blade that was left drawing out smoke, "Damn Labels." I sighed & threw the hilt away. I sighed & looked around, not noticing that watching me was a version of the creature with a cloak, a hook covering it's head, it had silver eyes & red claws coming from the hands.

"Sugei!" Kirito ran up to me, "You are?" I asked, "I should be asking you that." Kirito said, "Kamen Rider Aero.. Kendate Akira.. You?" I introduced myself, "Kirito.." Kirito replied, "Your a hoe?" I asked, "NO! It's Kirito." Kirito said, "Kablamo?!" I tried to get it right, "NO! KI~RI~TO!" Kirito said, "Kirito, neh?" Keisuke shoved me out of the way and took a paper from his jacket pocket & put it into his, "Yeah.." Kirito nodded, "I'd like for you to duel me." Keisuke said, smirking brightly, "Duel? Ok." Kirito sent a Duel Invite, which Keisuke accepted & placed on the Kratos Gear, pulling out the phone,

 **2-5-2**

 **[ STANDING BY ]**

Keisuke closed the phone & flipped it into to the air, " **Henshin!** " he said when he kicked Kirito back, the Phone landing in the slot, Keisuke slammed the Phone down and began to laugh,

 **[ COMPLETE ]**

Keisuke transformed into Kratos and caught Kirito's blade, a little bit of sparks, but he took the hit, punching back Kirito by the face and causing him to roll along the ground. I glared, soon jumping up and catching Kratos' fist while becoming Aero again, "Yamete!" I shouted, throwing Kratos off guard, this just became from a duel, to a 2v1. I jumped down the staircase that Kratos tumbled down along, soon slashing Kratos, but my blade was caught. I was kicked back, I pressed the red button again and jumped to the air, pulling the lever back,

 **[ execution : ORNIC ]**

I kicked toward Kratos, a direct hit and knocking him sky high, I smirked brightly and laughed a bit, "Take that!" I was about to take the belt off, until a punch hit me in the face, sparks flying all around, I rolled along the ground and looked in Kratos' direction, he was gone.

 **BATTLE OVER  
Congratulations!**

I stood and looked around, but nothing, " **Damn.** " the Sekai Driver had a -_- face, sighing and I went to my bike, pulling up the breaks and riding off.

"That guy.." Kirito sighed and went to his friends, "You guys alright?" he asked, they both nodded and looked to the direction of where I was headed.

* * *

 **After the Break, It's Sword What?!**

* * *

 **Play Song  
Song - Wild Fang (Megaman X8)  
**

 **Kamen Rider's war! Ultimate Taisen!  
** "Take a little bit of that!" Aero slashed at Kaixa, he jumped up and stabbed him, cracking the belt and causing him to dehenshin, Aero was soon fighting even more creatures.

 **Get the book checked, Kratos & Aero vs the Rider World!  
**Akira and Keisuke glared toward the army of Riders, led by Decade, "Ikuzo." Akira placed the Sekai Driver on his waist, "You got it!" Keisuke pulled out the Kratos Phone, " **Henshin!** "

Explosions flashed all around as Kratos and Aero fought against Riders of all time, soon being slashed back by Kuuga,

 **TRIAL!**

But a kick knocked Kuuga back, "Daijobu?" a blue Rider stood, "Accel.." Akira stood, "Y-Yeah." Akira replied, "Good." Accel charged forward in Sonic Speed and kicked into a Dopant,

 **LIAR**

"I thought T2's were all gone.." Akira stood, "The last one.." Accel dehenshined to Terui Ryu and they ran while the Rider's all disappeared.

"This isn't just war.." Akira stood, "It's a movie!" Akira pressed the red button on the buckle, " **Henshin!** " Akira transformed into a new form,

 **[ advance : CHOU ORNIC ]**

Accel and Aero jumped up and kicked at a creature 100 times, backflipping off of it as it exploded,

 **FEATURING RIDER CAMEO  
** "Ore wa.. Hade nikuze! (I will.. Make this showy!)" A man wearing a Sekai Driver charged forward, becoming a Purple Rider, slashing the screen.

 **Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Aero : Chou Movie Taisen Zenith!  
** "Burigiru Ze! (Let's get shaking!)" Terui smirked, pulling out the Accel Memory standing next to Aero, " **Hen.. Shin!** " Terui placed it into the buckle.

* * *

 **We're Back!**

I stopped when a message appeared in my menu, "Hello, you must be new.. Welcome to Sword Art Online!" a video message said, "Sword What?" I asked, "Sword Art Online!" the voice said, "Sword What?" I asked again, "Sword Art Online!" the voice screamed, "Swords Fart Online?!" I gasped, "NO! SWORD ART ONLINE!" the voice said, "Oh.. That creepy ga~ Wait.." I thought about it, "Oh god." I closed the menu and rode off, trying to find any other of the creatures, " **They should be nearby..** " the belt said, "I know that!" I replied angrily, I parked the bike, then looked to see Keisuke, "Look.. I have no time for you." I said, "Well.. This does." Keisuke handed me a letter, I read it and widened my eyes, "You could've told me this sooner." I said, "You could have stopped your ass sooner." Keisuke shot back, "Damn it." I got onto the bike and rode off.

* * *

I stopped in a boss dungeon, seeing the boss defeated and the creature that was watching me before had Kirito, Asuna, and Lizbeth tied up. "This isn't gonna go pretty if you go like this!" I placed the Sekai Driver on my waist, "Hehehe, if you attack.. They will die." the creature said, "I'll be taking you out anyway!" I pressed the Red Button, lifting my hand out, "I also know that's just a bluff! **Henshin!** " I shoved the lever in, beginning to transform,

 **[ advance : ORNIC BODY ]**

I jumped over the creature and slashed the rope, giving them a chance to escape, "Kisama! **(** Bastard! **)** " the creature tried to attack, but I blocked the attack, soon being slashed at and I rolled along the ground, "Tch!" I stood, but the creature blasted in my direction and knocked me back, I dehenshined and hit the wall, falling to the ground, Kirito trying to slash the creature, but was blasted in the face, falling to the ground and his healthbar dropping to 19%. I stood up and charged toward the beast, being punched back, I hit the wall and fell to the ground, "Damn it!" I hit my fist to the ground, getting up and taking stand, "DIE ALREADY!" the creature blasted at me and an explosion came in front of me, but there was an orange light in front of me. "Eh?" I looked up, the light going into the belt and forming a new button right below the Red, "Tch." I threw the hilt of that sword Lizbeth gave me to Kirito, it healed him up, "Damn Labels." I repeated and glared at the creature.

"This can't be!" The creature backed up, "You only fight to survive! Why would you help each other?!" it asked, "It's simple.. Your wrong." I said, "Others may be fighting for survival.. But not this man.." I added, "He fights for the people around him.. So that they can escape the game and see their families again!" Kirito stood up, looking at me, "Brakulos! Omai wo tatsu! **(** I will defeat you! **)** " I said, pressing the orange button on the buckle,

 **[ full power : ORUBA ]**

I got into henshin stance, " **Henshin!** " then shoved in the lever on the other side and began to become an orange form of Aero, there was an orange, white striped cape under the belt, I soon gained the Katakame, which I split in half to make duel swords.

 **[ advance : ORUBA BODY ]  
[ oruba version : KATAKAME ]**

I jumped up and slashed at Brakulos, leaving many marks, I soon stabbed the creature and it rolled along the ground, "Swords buddy.. It's sharp." I said like a teacher, "GRAH!" the creature jumped toward me, but I stabbed him and threw him into the wall, turning around, also pressing the trigger on both swords,

 **[ evolution : ORUBA KATAKAME ]**

I jumped over the SAO crew and slashed through Brakulos many times before it finally exploded, red marks flying into air and exploding. "YOSH!" I smirked as I began to fade, "See you guys!" I waved, "Arigatou! **(** Thanks! **)** " Kirito waved, I soon faded completely, a sign I had left the SAO world.

* * *

 **Next Time On Kamen Rider Aero!**

"Eh?!" Akira looks at himself, "Akira-san?!" an elf version of Kirito asked, "Kirito?" he was more confused, " **Looks like we've arrived in the future of SAO.** " the belt said, "Makes sense." Akira said,

 **[ advance : ORUBA BODY ]**

Aero charged and slashed through Brakulos 02, it faded and he looked around, "GAH!" Aero was thrown off a rooftop, only alive due to the armor, but the armor faded and Akira passed out.

 **[ evolution : ORUBA ]**

" **Rider Xtreme!** " Aero kicked into Brakulos 03 the way Double kicks into his enemies.

 **Will the Kamen Rider world traveller ever meet his ending point?**


End file.
